Implantable medical devices (IMDs) include devices designed to be implanted into a patient. Some examples of these devices include cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization therapy devices (CRTs), and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. The devices can be used to treat patients using electrical or other therapy or to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. The devices may include one or more electrodes in communication with one or more sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, and often include one or more sensors to monitor one or more other internal patient parameters. Other examples of implantable medical devices include implantable diagnostic devices, implantable drug delivery systems, or implantable devices with neural stimulation capability.
Sometimes patients who receive IMDs have experienced heart failure (HF) decompensation or other events associated with worsening HF. Worsening HF may cause deteriorating hemodynamic performance that could lead to the inability to carry out daily activities and even could lead to death of the patient. Symptoms associated with worsening HF may include progressive decline in ejection fraction called progressive ventricular dilatation. Electrical pacing therapy may prevent progressive ventricular dilatation.